De modales a modales
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En la mente del británico, aún estaba vigente la llama de la venganza: humillar al mexicano ante las naciones. ¡Capítulo extra de regalo! ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Oneshot

_**De modales a modales.**_

**Sumario**_: Una cosa es decir "Soy un caballero" y otra cosa, muy distinta, por cierto, es serlo._

_¡Hola! Este es un oneshot que se me ocurrió al ver la pequeña cantidad de fics catalogados _**Inglaterra**_/_**México**_, y ya que en el pedir está el dar, me pedí a mi misma hacer uno, y esto es lo que pasó por mi cabeza. Les pido anticipadamente una disculpa si resultan ofendidos por el contenido del fic, ¿¡pero qué se le hace!?_

**Hetalia**_, etc, _**NO** _me pertenece._** José María Itzae Infante García**_ o **Chema** tampoco, ese _**OC México** _y los estados mencionados son de mi hermana_** RutLance-CrystalFairy**_, quien todavía espera que continúe **"A la medida"**, pero todo sobre la marcha. Groserías e insultos de alto nivel censurados por las razones obvias con el clásico ***Myu*** o** *Meaouw***, entre otros._

**De modales a modales**.  
_Oneshot_.

Para el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, o Inglaterra a secas, aceptar llevar a cabo una reunión en territorio latinoamericano, siendo específicos, en los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, o México a secas, era un hecho inaceptable.

-Blody Hell! -Exclamó a toda voz mientras se alzaba de su asiento y señalaba a la futura nación anfitriona.- Stupid America! ¡Se supone que la próxima junta se llevaría a cabo en tu territorio!

-That's right! -Exclamó Estados Unidos alzando su pulgar hacia arriba y riendo estrepitosamente.- Pero México siempre prepara comida deliciosa en su casa, so the Hero hizo un trato con él: Hacemos la reunión en su casa, él cocina, and I'll suport with money para las comidas. ¡Es el plan perfecto, y se me ocurrió a mi! ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

El rubio oji-verde examinó el rostro de los presentes, empezando por el país azteca. Más que alegría, alivio y otra emoción positiva, el mexicano lucía cansado y resignado, como si no tuviera de otra. Las naciones que le seguían parecían entusiasmadas, algunas realizaron la sugerencia de ofrecer un posible menú para evitar conflictos culturales, y los que nada aportaban solo anotaron los cambios en sus agendas.

-Entonces está dicho. -Alemania se puso de pie, al igual que el resto de los presentes.- Nos veremos en la próxima junta.

Al llegar a su casa, el británico se dejó caer sobre su mueble favorito, tomó en brazos a su gato, que reposaba cómodamente frente al calor de la chimenea, y lo acarició con frenesí, mientras restregaba sus dientes como muestra de su creciente enfado.

-It can't be! -Apretó el pelaje del lomo de su gatito, quien manifestó su desencanto arañando un par de veces el rostro de su amo.- Damn it!

No era que México le desagradara...

¿A quién engañaba? Sus encuentros con el ex-protegido de España siempre terminaban en un dolor de cabeza. Su red de información y desinformación, la herramienta más infalible con la que contaba, nunca era suficiente para desacreditar a la nación azteca. Respondía sus burlas y sarcasmos con groserías y frases que lograban romper el control de naciones como Japón o Austria, su repertorio de gestos escondían dos, tres, hasta cinco significados ocultos, los cuales no lograba identificar por más práctica que tuviera tratándolo.

Y encima, lo último que obtuvo del mexicano fue un diccionario inglés-español el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Acaso creía México que él era un ignorante, un inculto, un hombre iletrado y banal que no se preocupaba en conocer el significado de las diversas lenguas que predominaban en el mundo?

-Esta junta será un desastre si no hago algo al respecto. -Y con esas palabras, se preparó para su misión auto-asignada: descubrir, de una vez por todas, al malandrín desalmado que era en realidad México. Y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Para no levantar sospechas, se aseguró que el jefe de México fuera enterado de su presencia una semana antes de la cumbre, de manera que el latinoamericano le atendiera como invitado y apoyo, y de esa manera cumplir con su objetivo.

No llevó su equipo espía, dada su previsión de informar a sus redes de espionaje los planes para cubrir cada centímetro del territorio mexicano, y para no levantar sospechas en el moreno, que solía ser bastante suspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Su maleta contaba con lo esencial: mudas de ropa, té, libros de buena calidad, música y los scones suficientes como para sobrevivir un naufragio.

México le esperaba en el aeropuerto; para la sorpresa del inglés, el moreno se veía bastante presentable, se había vestido y peinado con propiedad, y la seriedad de su rostro era algo que el inglés no había visto desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Que sorpresa, no esperaba puntualidad de tu parte, México.

-Estoy esperando a una persona más importante, pero su vuelo se retrasó. -Le respondió sin perder ni un minuto su compostura, logrando que el oji-verde enrojeciera bastante.- ¿No que ibas a venir hasta mañana, tejón amarillo?

-***Muy*** proletariat! -Exclamó el inglés dispuesto a soltarle un par de golpes a su anfitrión, pero un par de guardias se acercaron para recordarle que sería echado si no se comportaba.- Damn it!

Y como le fuera dicho, uno de los jefes de la nación de piel canela arribó al cabo de dos horas, tiempo en el cual México se la pasó de pie y en silencio, rompiendo su compostura solamente al ver a familias que iban o regresaban de vacaciones, sonriendo como si él tuviera un motivo para disfrutar esa alegría que le era totalmente ajena. Después de saludar al recién llegado y presentarlo con Inglaterra, que se comportó a la altura de la circunstancia, México le dijo que escoltarían al político hasta su residencia, un lugar bastante más retirado de lo que esperó el inglés.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a tu casa en primer lugar, si sabías que su vuelo se había retrasado? -Le reclamó el británico tan pronto el moreno se despidiera del político y emprendiera el camino hacia su hogar.- Soy tu invitado, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Pos tú te invitaste solo, para empezar. -Respondió con calma el mexicano.- Pero no te preocupes, _Rey Lear_, me aseguraré de tenerte una linda camisa de fuerza bastante abrigadora.

-¡Deja de insultar a Shakespeare! ***Myu***!

-¿Y quién está hablando de Shakespeare, tú?

Al día siguiente, Inglaterra fue despertado por unas manos que claramente buscaran retirarle la camisa holgada con que durmiera esa noche para hacerle cosas que no pueden ser descritas en esta clasificación.

-What the ***Myu***!? -Se alzó de la cama como un resorte, y las risas que retumbaron en su cabeza tenían un dueño inconfundible.

-Bonjour, Anglaterre! -Un Francia, aparecido de la nada, rodeó con sus brazos al más bajo -de estatura- y restregó su mejilla con la de él, a pesar de sus pucheros.- ¿No te sientes alegre de que haya venido hasta donde planeabas esconderte para darte un poco de mi amour?

-¿Qué diantres haces aquí, wine bastard? -Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se liberó de los brazos y labios de la nación del amor.- ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Mon cher ami, México, me dijo que _te escapaste_ de tu casa por que no recibías suficiente amour, y por eso he venido hasta aquí, para llenar ese vacío que reposa en tu alma.

-¡Ese desgraciado tercermundista! -Se levantó de la cama para exigirle una explicación y una disculpa a México, pero al tener los pantalones más abajo de lo normal, obra y gracia del francés, pasó de estar sentado en la cama a recostado en el suelo.

Media hora después, los dos europeos encontraron la cocina; no porque que la casa del latino fuera ostentosamente grande, sino por Inglaterra, que abrió todas y cada una de las puertas de la casa, con la esperanza de hallar al mexicano al segundo y gritarle cuanto le pasara por la cabeza, sin éxito. Al centro de la mesa, había un pequeño papel doblado con la frase **_"Read it"_**.

_"¡Buenos días, tejón amarillo y Pancho! Espero que no hayan hecho, ejem, '**cositas**' allá arriba, y si las hicieron, pues ni modo; ahí de perdido les encargo que laven las sábanas y no lo mencionen jamás..."_

-¿Qué clase de nota es esta? -Explotó por tercera vez el oji-verde, y tembló de coraje al ver que Francia seguía leyendo la nota.

_"Lourdes, quien representa al estado de Guanajuato, les llevará de desayunar. Pancho, te recomiendo que tengas tus manos donde se puedan ver, por que ella no irá sola, la acompaña el estado de Jalisco, quien se llama Julio, y como él es un caballero con las señoritas, no le va a gustar que cualquiera de ustedes le falte al respeto..."_

-¿Faltarle al respeto? ¡Yo soy un caballero! For God's sake!

-Anglaterrre, una cosa es decir "Soy un caballero" y otra cosa, muy distinta, por cierto, es serlo. -Y el francés siguió leyendo.

_"Yo estoy trabajando, pero ahí los veré al rato; si quieren salir, asegúrense de no alejarse mucho de la casa, no vayan a perderse, ni molestar a algún cristiano. Si viene Alfred, hay un bote con helado con una etiqueta que es para él, no se lo vayan a comer, yo sé lo que les digo. Atte. Chema."_

Francia dobló la nota y la regresó a su lugar, observando divertido al inglés que hacía otra rabieta y daba vueltas por todo el espacio disponible.

-Anglaterre, estás perdiendo tu tiempo sin necesidad. Toma asiento y esperemos juntos por el desayuno. -El francés movió una silla vacía, logrando que el británico tomara asiento.

-Sigo pensando que es una grosería el no tomarse el tiempo para decirnos que estaría ocupado, el muy salvaje...

-No lo creo, mon ami. -Francia se recargó en la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.- ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí, sabiendo que mon cher México estaría muy ocupado?

-¡Eso no te importa, wine bastard! -De ninguna manera le revelaría sus intenciones al oji-azul.- ¿Y cómo diablos van a saber esos mocosos a qué hora traernos el desayuno?

-Pues con esos gritos, uno pensaría que está a punto de cometer **canibalismo**, señor Inglaterra. -La representación del estado de Guanajuato, que tenía consigo una canasta, se adentró a la cocina, seguida de Jalisco, quien iba con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.- Pero no se preocupen, hemos venido al rescate.

La nación del amor se puso frente a la joven en un paso, tomando la canasta entre sus manos.

-Mademoiselle Lourdes, es un verdadero regalo el recibir de sus bellas manos el alimento dará a nuestros cuerpos la energía para que el amour siga fluyendo en el mundo.

-No sea payaso, don Pancho. -Se rió Guanajuato.- Además, la comida la hizo Julio, yo solo fui a despertarlo para que me acompañara.

Los dos europeos voltearon a ver al estado, quien seguía de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la puerta.

-Buenos días. -Saludó Inglaterra, y Jalisco rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? -Contestó con notoria irritación.- Ya no sean rancheros y traguen, para que podamos irnos.

-¡Julio! ¡No seas grosero con ellos! -La entidad le soltó un codazo.- Don Chema se enojará contigo si se entera que fuiste grosero.

-¡Así es! -Se metió Inglaterra.- ¡No crean que México no se enterará de esto!

-Claro, se pondrá calzones, falda y moños para ir cual vieja chismosa y sacarlo de su trabajo para "darle las nuevas", ¡pero córrale, que se le enfrían las ganas!

-¡Oh, tu...!

Cuando México regresó a su casita, no imaginó que vería su jardín hecho un desastre, al francés lavando trastos y al "invitado" colgado de pies y manos del lazo, con una manzana cubriendo su boca.

-¿Y ora? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¡México! -Francia secó sus manos y se acercó al moreno, deteniéndose justo al lado del inglés.- Tus muchachos son bastante aguerridos, pusieron en su lugar a Anglaterre y almorzamos hace un momento, te guardaron un plato hecho con mucho amour para ti. -Al ver que el mexicano entrecerraba sus ojos, agregó.- Calme, ami, que mis manos no tocaron esa comida.

-Pues más te vale. -Se acercó a Inglaterra, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Quieres un poco de yogurt para tu manzana?

El segundo día, no fue mejor.

-¡Y ese desgraciado Jalisco! ¡Me introdujo dentro de un saco para picarme con un palo! -Conversando por un teléfono público, dado el temor de que el mexicano interviniera sus llamadas, Inglaterra se quejaba con Estados Unidos, quien no paraba de reír.- ¡Y Francia nunca hizo nada! ¡Estuvo todo el día intercambiando recetas de gusto dudoso con esa maleducada de Guanajuato mientras me colgaban del lazo para ropa! ¡Deja de reírte, stupid git!

-¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! -El americano estaba partiéndose de la risa.- England, ¡ya lo decidí! ¡Yo también iré a la casa de México para divertirme tanto como tú! ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

-¡NADIE SE ESTÁ DIVIRTIENDO! -Al escuchar que la llamada había sido suspendida, el inglés colgó frustrado.- Blody Hell!

Como fiera enjaulada, el rubio caminaba de un lado para otro, sin animarse a volver dentro. Francia aún estaba en la casa del mexicano y no daba señales de querer irse; encima, se durmió en el mismo cuarto, alegando que no quería provocar molestias innecesarias a México.

Cuando su estómago le recordó que debía alimentarse, y tras darse cuenta de que salió sin su cartera, al Reino Unido no le quedó de otra más que regresar a la casa.

-Mis scones están dentro de mi equipaje, y Francia puede estar en cualquier rincón de la casa, tendré que hacer gala de mi habilidad de espía para ir a la habitación y volver sin ser descubierto. Usaré el ducto del aire acondicionado para infiltrarme sin llamar la atención. ¡Mi plan es perfecto!

Pero no fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el mexicano no tenía aire acondicionado, lo que explicaría el inmenso calor que sufrió en la tarde del día anterior.

-***Myu***! -Jaló sus cabellos enojado.- ¡Le exigiré a México que haga más fresca su casa!

-Si tienes calor, podrías bañarte conmigo, mon ami Anglaterre. -La insinuación lo tomó por sorpresa, y el oji-verde se espantó al ver al francés en completa desnudez.- Y de paso te enseñaré el arte secreto del amour, entre mis brazos.

-***Meow***! -Inglaterra retrocedió hasta la calle, pero no evitó que Francia lo abrazara, aún en contra de su voluntad.- ¡Suéltame, wine bastard!

Para infortunio de los rubios, salieron a la calle justo en la hora pico, en la cual niños, jóvenes y adultos por igual transitaban libremente por las calles, que gritaron cosas diversas a toda voz al descubrir el estado del francés, y un oficial, que pasaba justo en ese momento por ahí, se acercó rápidamente y les puso las esposas, a ambos, antes de llevarlos a la jefatura de policía más cercana.

-¿¡Pero qué creen que están haciendo!? -Inglaterra reclamaba sin parar, en tanto Francia se cubría con un periódico a falta de prendas.- ¡Exijo hacer una llamada! ¡No me ignoren!

Después de gritar por horas sin resultado alguno, Inglaterra finalmente se rindió, maldiciendo el momento en el que Francia fue a buscarlo. México llegó hasta la noche, acompañado de Estados Unidos, y pagó la multa para sacar a los europeos de ahí, no sin antes llevarle al francés algo de ropa.

-Eso le pasa por exhibicionistas. -Les regañó el mexicano mientras retornaban a su casa.- Pero no se apuren. Tomen un baño en lo que hago de cenar.

-That's a great idea! -Gritó el estadounidense.- ¡Nos bañaremos como en los viejos tiempos, England!

El tercer día no estuvo lleno de armonía y felicidad, ya que México salió desde la noche anterior y le pidió a otros dos estados hacerse cargo del inglés, el americano y el francés...

-¡***Meouw***!

-¡***Myu***!

Inglaterra estaba más molesto de lo que jamás imaginó. Los estados Tamaulipas y Nuevo León no solo eran groseros, también ejecutaban al pie de la letra una frase que alguna vez le escuchó decir al mexicano, "primero pegas, luego averiguas". ¡Y todo por esa desagradable comida que insistieron en preparar!

-¡Nadie en su sano juicio comería esa clase de basura! -Gritaba el inglés señalando el machacado con chile, tomate y cebolla, así como los frijoles refritos.- ¿Es esa su idea de hospitalidad?

-¡Mire usted, gato güero! -Nuevo León estaba más enojado que Tamaulipas, ya que él fue quien cocinó.- ¡Estamos conteniendo las ganas que tenemos de partirle toda la ***Myu***, así que deje de portarse como un ingrato, y coma pela'o, que aquí no es restaurante!

Por si fuera poco, recordó la advertencia sobre el helado destinado a Estados Unidos, y creyendo que México tenía planeado asesinar al país de la libertad valiéndose de su debilidad por la nieve, se deshizo del postre.

-England, México siempre me consigue un helado muy rico, pero ya revisé toda su cocina y no hallé nada. -Le consultó con un tono lleno de auténtica tristeza.- ¿No lo has visto tu?

-Si, me deshice de él. -El británico se cruzó de brazos.- No puedes fiarte de...

-¿¡POR QUÉ, ENGLAND, POR QUÉ!? -El americano alzó a su ex-tutor y lo sacudió con frenesí, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- ¡Es el helado más rico que hacen en su casa, y él siempre me consigue un poco, por que cuando llego ya no hay!

Y haciendo un berrinche digno de un bebé mimado, Estados Unidos se arrojó al piso, lloriqueando y pataleando mientras culpaba a Inglaterra por _todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo_, y le juró que no le volvería a hablar nunca.

-Tejón amarillo, ¿hiciste llorar al gringo? -Le preguntó México apenas volvió a su casa.- ¿Pues qué le hiciste, hombre?

Al cuarto día, Inglaterra empacó sus cosas, dispuesto a ocupar un hotel. Solamente de esa manera podría contactar a sus espías y contactos, para enterarse de cuanta actividad realizara el mexicano para desenmascararlo ante las naciones cuando se llevara a cabo la junta.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! -Toda la información que recibió el inglés era totalmente... Inútil. Nada que le sirviera para chantajear, boicotear o delatar al mexicano, ¡como si el infeliz fuera una especie de santo o ángel!- ¡Tiene que tener un secreto o algo parecido! -Pero incluso dos de sus espías le dijeron que ya no se sentían cómodos trabajando como agentes encubiertos, al menos, no en ese país.

De repente, el oji-verde se estremeció, descubriendo una posibilidad no explorada: ¡Los modales!

-It's the perfect way. -Se dijo entre risas.- America siempre graba las reuniones de principio a fin, solo debo asegurarme de sacar de sus casillas al mexicano, y cuando acabe la junta, pediré unos minutos para mostrarle a todos el verdadero problema que no permite al mundo avanzar, la falta de modales de México, la que afecta a todo el mundo, así quedará humillado, como el desastre inculto que es. ¡Con suerte no volverá a presentarse en ninguna reunión jamás! I'm so clever! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Se levantó muy feliz, sintiéndose como un millón de dólares, y puso agua para preparar té.

-Esto merece una cena especial...

Pero al buscar sus scones, descubrió con terror que no tenía ni uno.

-***MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUU W***!

-.-  
En algún lugar de la frontera...

-¿Y qué hacemos con esto, pela'o? -Preguntó Nuevo León alzando la bolsa con los scones.

-Dejemos uno en la cocina, lejos del alcance de los perros. Si aparecen insectos o ratas muertas, significa que el gato inglés no vale ***Myu*** pa' cocinar.  
-.-

El quinto día significó dos cosas para el británico: una, conseguir más scones, fuera que los comprara o tuviera que hacerlos con sus propias manos, y la segunda, enterarse de los pormenores que giraran en torno a la junta y las intenciones ocultas de México con el menú.

Después de todo, él se había ofrecido para "ayudarle".

-No te apures, tejón amarillo, ya me he encargado de cosas como estas antes. -El descendiente de los aztecas lo rechazó cuando el inglés le ofreciera su importante ayuda para cubrir los detalles de la reunión.- Igual, para la hora en la que ofreces tu ayuda, solo podrías escoger la marca de servilletas. ¿Por qué no te vas a pasear por ahí?

Y por más que insistiera, de todas las maneras conocidas y posibles, no logró sacarle ni una palabra a México, excepto que ya todo estaba "arreglado".

Durante el sexto día, las naciones empezaron a arribar a suelo azteca.

-¡Bienvenidos! -Los saludó el mexicano conforme iban llegando, y comisionó a algunos de sus estados para que llevaran a las naciones a los hoteles o a las casas que rentaron con anticipación.

Todo parecía marchar con una normalidad inesperada, hasta que varias naciones empezaron a susurrar algo acerca de esa noche.

Al atardecer, desde un rincón lo bastante oculto para no ser descubierto, ser percató de cómo varias naciones se apartaban de sus grupos de costumbre para irse con el mexicano. Era su deber averiguar lo que se escondía tras esto, y más al ser Alemania, Prusia, Hungría, Dinamarca, Holanda, Japón, Cuba y Rusia, entre otros, los que formaban el grupo.

-Es ahora cuando mis habilidades de espía serán realmente puestas a prueba.

La primera sorpresa que obtuvo, fue el lugar al que fueron. Una suerte de estadio de lucha libre bastante deteriorado, rebosante de malos olores y personas insoportables y escandalosas, peor que Francia y Estados Unidos juntos, a su parecer.

-¿Es aquí, México-san? -Le preguntó con auténtica timidez Japón.

-Así es, tú no te apures, en tanto no haya broncas. -Le dijo el mexicano y agregó un par de palmaditas suaves en el hombro del asiático para tranquilizarlo.

La segunda sorpresa, sin lugar a dudas, fue ver el entusiasmo con el que las naciones celebraban las peleas, incluso Japón se puso de pie agitando los brazos con fuerza mientras gritaba desbocado.

-**¡PÉGALE, PÉGALE!** -El país del Sol Naciente, al ver cómo sus acompañantes lo miraban sorprendido, volvía a su lugar con la mirada baja y el gesto de vergüenza.- Disculpen...

-¡No pasa nada, Japón! -Exclamó Prusia dándole una cerveza al asiático.- ¡Aprovecha ahora y disfruta todo lo que quieras! ¡Kesesese!

Inglaterra hizo tres cosas, una fue lamentarse no haber traído su equipo de espionaje para grabar todo el suceso, y otra fue intentar salir de ahí, pero cometió la equivocación de no ver por donde salía, tropezar con espectadores que habían tenido un mal día y buscaban excusas para usar de saco de boxeo al primer incauto que le arruinara el resto de la noche, y la última fue insultarlos siendo que él cometió la falta, aunque accidentalmente...

Al día siguiente, era la reunión.

Con el apoyo de sus estados y el dinero del presupuesto que Estados Unidos le destinó, México logró arreglar una sala de conferencias lo bastante respetable y tenía el menú organizado. Se aseguró que las pequeñas peticiones enlistadas estuvieran realizadas en toda regla, incluso preparó un traje para el americano por si Inglaterra olvidaba llamarle para que se vistiera apropiadamente, como le pasaba cuando se tomaba un par de copas y Francia debía sacarlo de la cantina, lo que terminaba en el gringo vistiendo su clásica chaqueta de aviador en lugar de un traje apropiado para las circunstancias.

-All right! ¡Ya que estamos todos reunidos, podemos empezar la junta! -Exclamó la tierra de la libertad poniéndose de pie para dar inicio a la reunión.- ¡Y antes de empezar, le quiero agradecer a México quien nos recibió en su casa y de seguro nos preparó una deliciosa comida! Stand up, Joseph!

Las naciones aplaudieron ante la insistencia del rubio, y cuando éste empezó con sus absurdas propuestas, notaron que algo hacía falta.

-¿Vino Canadá a la junta? -Preguntó China realmente consternado.

-No lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo. -Le respondió Taiwán.

-Aquí estoy. -Respondió el hermano de Estados Unidos con su tono característico de voz, pero no fue escuchado.

-¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó el osito blanco que ocupaba una silla vacía a su lado.

-Soy Canadá. -Le respondió.

Mientras todos buscaban qué era lo que faltaba en la sala, en la barandilla de la localidad un inglés estaba aprisionado por los brazos de un sujeto que le doblaba en masa corporal, y que se resistía a soltarlo.

-Blody Hell! -Mascullaba realmente molesto el británico.- **¡Todo esto es culpa de México!**

**_FIN_**

_¿Les gustó?_


	2. Regalo extra

**De modales a modales. ¡Regalo extra!**

_Este capítulo de regalo lo dedico con mucho cariño a_ **VicPin**, **luxie-chan**, **AnnA Encinas**, **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Yukikitsune** _y a todas las personas que pasaron a leer este fanfic._

_Las advertencias de siempre:_ **Hetalia** _no es mío, no escribo esto por dinero o para ganar puntos en el culto dirigido por las dos alegres personas que quieren dominar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi, no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, entre otros._

**De modales a modales, capítulo extra.**

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella vez en la que fue humillado por completo a causa del descortés mexicano, sus Estados salvajes y su incivilizada prole. Tuvo que pasar la noche en prisión con esa desagradable persona de mal aspecto y peores modales, que no lo soltaba ni cuando Estados Unidos pagó la fianza para sacarle de ahí.

-Creí que nunca volverías a dirigirme la palabra. -Le dijo tan pronto cruzaron el puente fronterizo que separaba a los Estados Unidos de México una vez que terminaron las reuniones y cada nación partió a sus respectivas tierras, con la excepción del británico, que aceptó la invitación del país de la libertad para estar unos días con él.

-Es que México me dijo la verdad. -El americano lucía radiante.- England, si querías comer helado, no tenías por qué mentir diciendo que lo tiraste para protegerme. Pero no te preocupes, ya te perdoné, y para la próxima probarás conmigo el ice cream más delicioso del mundo, México will get for us, and free! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Inglaterra congeló la expresión de su rostro, dejando su boca abierta hasta donde lo permitían sus mandíbulas. ¿México dijo semejante mentira, y Estados Unidos se la creyó? Encima de eso, ¿qué clase de relación tenían los norteamericanos, si peleaban y se quejaban mutuamente en cada oportunidad que se les presentara?

-¡Deja de reírte! Por culpa de México, pasé las horas más horribles en esa sucia prisión. -Se quejó el inglés cruzando sus brazos y evitando ver al ojiazul.- No logro entender cómo es que te llevas tan bien con él.

-¡Es por que soy The Hero! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! -Exclamó con su irritante entusiasmo el americano, e Inglaterra supo que no resolvería nada, al menos, ese día.

En la mente del británico, aún estaba vigente la llama de la venganza: humillar al mexicano ante las naciones, y dejar en claro que esa insulsa nación tenía todo, menos buenos modales.

Tan pronto regresó a su hogar, se dispuso a investigar a todas las naciones con las que el mexicano tuviera problemas y fricciones, y tras organizarlas en la medida de años y dificultades, realizó una serie de dibujos de los rostros de cada nación, empezando con aquellos cuyos conflictos fuesen bastante notorios.

-No puedo esperar nada útil de ese stupid git. -Se dijo en voz alta encerrando en un círculo el dibujo que hiciera del rostro de los Estados Unidos.- Aparte de que ese maniático de las fiestas (o sea, México) siempre se las arregla para ganar tiempo, América es capaz de invadirlo por completo, atraer la atención de las Naciones Unidas, y hacer obvio que conversó conmigo antes de lanzarse sin medir las consecuencias. No puedo arriesgarme a perder todas mis relaciones comerciales y diplomáticas por un descuido.

Se enfocó en los siguientes dibujos, que eran Francia y España. Con Francia, era imposible lograr algo; pese a las dificultades recientes que tuvieran, el francés y el mexicano lograban mantener una suerte de alianza de paz, en la cual todo estaba bien en tanto el rubio ojiazul no le metiera mano al moreno. Y sobre España...

-Ese cerebro de pájaro no me sirve para nada. -Exclamó con un tic en el ojo.- No conforme con todo el pasado oscuro con México, se toleran, y ninguna insinuación basta para dificultar sus relaciones.

Recordó una conversación con ellos y Prusia, en un bar, a pocos días de la disolución de la Unión Soviética...

_-No te preocupes, Juanito. La Unión Soviética estará disuelta, pero eso no acabará con los lazos que has formado con tus amigos y familiares._

_-¿Lo dices en serio, da? -Preguntó el ruso con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-¡Por supuesto! -El mexicano y Rusia se levantaron de la barra, y antes de alejarse a una mesa para conversar a gusto, México se dirigió al barman.- Yo pago la siguiente ronda._

_A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, las demás naciones celebraron por ello, y tan pronto recibieron sus bebidas, el español se puso de pie._

_-¡Salud por Chema, quien pagó las cervezas! -Exclamó alegre España mientras alzaba su tarro de cerveza y lo chocaba con el vaso de Prusia y la copa de vino de Francia._

_-¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo pueden brindar a la salud de ese salvaje? -El británico se levantó de un salto, apretando con fuerza los puños.- ¿Acaso olvidaron todo lo que México les hizo?_

_-Anglaterre, guardar rencores a estas alturas no viene al caso. Deberías olvidarlo y dejar que el amour guíe tu vida._

_-Pero..._

_-Sé **realista**, Inglaterra. -El albino le dio un gran trago a su bebida.- No hay nada que no se pueda resolver con una cerveza. -El prusiano rodeó con un brazo a Francia, y tanto éste como España alzaron sus vasos.- Una pelea, una disculpa, una bebida, y el olvido. ¡Así resolvemos las cosas los hombres, kesesese!_

Borró los rostros de España y Francia, y se concentró en las siguientes naciones, a las cuáles envolvió en un círculo.

-Tengo que tomar un viaje.

Pisó tierras de Medio Oriente tras unas cuantas horas; había enviado un mensaje, solicitando a las naciones musulmanas una reunión de emergencia, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que solamente Chipre y Egipto estaban presentes.

-¿Y los demás?

-Buenas tardes a usted también, Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. -Saludó Egipto indicándole tomar asiento.- Debido a que se trata de una reunión privada en la cual solamente usted nos acompañará, determinamos innecesaria la presencia de todas las naciones, eligiendo a dos representantes para escucharle.

Eso no marchaba como lo esperaba el rubio, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría tener detractores de la nación azteca.

-He venido para advertirles sobre México...

Los mediterráneos, intercambiando de reojo una mirada, cruzaron sus brazos.

-¿Precauciones en contra de Estados Unidos Mexicanos? -Interrumpió Chipre y el británico asintió.- ¿Ahora qué le ha ordenado Estados Unidos de América?

-What!? -Se sobresaltó el inglés.- Él no tiene nada que ver, les quiero prevenir acerca de México.

-Inglaterra. -Egipto habló claro y firme.- México solo actúa en forma perjudicial bajo la presión de Estados Unidos de América. -El egipcio clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes del inglés.- Y no considero apropiado prestar atención a sus recomendaciones. Le recuerdo que usted y su gente han venido a mis tierras, a profanar el descanso de aquellos que han partido y saquear las reliquias fúnebres, para venderlas cual mercancía de poco valor, o exhibiéndolas como trofeos.

-Además. -Agregó la otra nación.- Usted es defensor del americano y sus malévolos líderes, quienes toman decisiones adjudicándose una autoridad que en nuestras tierras no es reconocida. Así que le pedimos que tome sus recomendaciones y se retire, o tendremos dificultades diplomáticas.

Mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto el vuelo que lo llevaría a Europa, Inglaterra casi se mordía las uñas de la desesperación. Acudir con los países de Medio Oriente no funcionó para nada, ¡al contrario, salió amenazado!

-Ni hablar. Tendré que convencer a Holanda y Austria para que me den su apoyo. -Dijo tras meditar por un largo tiempo, y al llamado, se dirigió al andén para abordar.

Acudió primero con el país de habla germánica, siendo conocedor de noticias acerca de personas descontentas por la presencia del dichoso penacho de México en el museo de Viena, y de cómo un asunto como ese impedía al austriaco concentrarse en su música. Inglaterra ya celebraba silenciosamente el apoyo de Austria, mientras sonreía al enterarse de que ni Alemania ni Prusia se hallaban cerca.

-Buenas noches, Austria. -Saludó el inglés procurando ser lo más cortés posible, a pesar de los sentimientos que aún latieran acerca de todo lo sucedido entre ellos con el paso de los años.

-Buenas noches, Inglaterra. Tome asiento y dígame su asunto. -Austria tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar al británico.

-Se trata de un inconveniente, que involucra a Estados Unidos Mexicanos. -Empezó a formular la situación.- ¿Ha notado en las últimas fechas alguna desconsideración, relacionada con el asunto del Penacho de Moctezuma?

Austria analizó en silencio la pregunta del rubio, más contestó de inmediato.

-Para nada. México fue muy amable al cooperar en la restauración del Penacho. -Para su desgracia, la opinión de Austria no figuraba dentro del rango de respuestas opcionales que esperaba recibir el británico.- Además, fue bastante hospitalario en la última reunión, y su estado, Puebla, es una dama organizada y educada. Los días que estuve hospedado en su casa nos trató a Elizabeta y a mí con más atenciones de las que esperamos.

-¿Y qué hay de Maximiliano? ¿Y las relaciones rotas? ¿Y la gente que se queja a diario?

-Eso es inevitable. -El austriaco bebió de una taza que tenía a su lado.- Como naciones, lidiamos con diversos obstáculos para el bienestar de nuestra gente, pero no podemos contentar a todos por igual. -Dejó la taza y ajustó sus lentes, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.- ¿Cuál es el motivo que te trajo hasta aquí, e involucrando a México, si se puede saber?

El rubio permaneció en silencio, tachando mentalmente a Austria como apoyo y pensando en la manera correcta de salir de ahí para encaminar sus pasos hacia la casa del holandés.

-Fue solo... Curiosidad. -Respondió a falta de respuestas ingeniosas, y el austriaco serenó la expresión de su rostro y se dio vuelta.

-Siendo ese el caso, te agradeceré que te retires. No dispongo de tiempo para atender visitas imprevistas.

Con Holanda no le fue mejor...

-¿¡Qué hace ese sujeto aquí!? -Exclamó el inglés señalando a Nuevo León, quien tampoco se veía muy feliz de ver al Reino Unido.

-Los asuntos que se realicen en mi casa no son de tu incumbencia. -Respondió Holanda con dureza, cruzando los brazos y afilando su mirada.- Más vale que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpirme mis negocios, y si no lo tienes, da media vuelta y lárgate.

Los días que le siguieron le trajeron de toda clase de disgustos y sobresaltos a Inglaterra. Algunas naciones alegaban las dificultades a los jefes, otros preferían no prestarle demasiada atención a las tensiones sociales creadas con los años, con ciertos países tenía restricciones de acceso, y no faltaban aquellas representaciones que no estaban ni enteradas de que podrían tener problemas con México.

-¡No puede ser posible! -El ojiverde estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la desesperación.- ¡Pareciera que México es el mejor amigo de todo el mundo!

Con el estrés y la frustración al máximo, el rubio tomó una descabellada decisión: **maldecir** a México.

-Je, je, je, je, je... -Reía maliciosamente mientras su grupo de seguidores preparaban todo para un hechizo tan prohibido que su mención no me es permitida en esta clasificación.- México, crees que puedes burlarte de mi, pero yo tendré la última carcajada. ¡YA LO VERÁS!

Las velas con la cera preparada para ese ritual, los inciensos, los signos mágicos en posición y el grupo de personas recitando a una voz un rezo en un idioma misterioso, solo faltaba que Inglaterra dibujara la silueta de la "víctima", y tras hacerla, conjuró la más grande de las maldiciones habidas y por haber...

En la siguiente junta, el inglés se dio el lujo de no llegar puntual. También se aisló del mundo desde el momento en que terminara de conjurar la maldición hasta ese día, esperando que su hechizo haya hecho efecto y todas las naciones descubrieran **el lado más oscuro** de México.

-Je. -Se mofó, totalmente convencido de su triunfo.- Debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho...

Fue interrumpido por la puerta, que al ser abierta con violencia, le dio de lleno en la cara y lo mandó al suelo.

-What the...!? -Exclamó cubriéndose la nariz, y al alzar la vista, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vió.

-¡HASTA QUE LLEGAS, TEJÓN AMARILLO! -Una mujer de piel canela, con el cabello largo hasta la espalda sujeto en media cola, que usaba un traje a dos piezas de saco y pantalón color verde oscuro y una blusa roja, y cuyos rasgos faciales se le hicieron demasiado familiares como para ignorarlos, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo introdujo violentamente a la sala de juntas, aventándolo sobre el gringo.- ¿No que los ingleses son los **reyes** de la puntualidad?

-María José, por favor, no necesitas ser tan brusca. -Dijo José María levantándose para auxiliar al gringo y al británico.- ¿Están bien?

-¿Qué...? -Al ver a los dos morenos juntos, Inglaterra comenzó a sudar frío, viéndolos a ambos con rapidez, sin que su cerebro fuera capaz de conectar nada.- ¿Quién...? ¿Qué...? WHAT THE ***Myu*** HELL?

-AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Take it easy, England. -El americano lo puso de pie, pero al ver que el ojiverde estaba totalmente perdido, comenzó a sacudirlo.- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

-¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ!? -Exclamó al fin el inglés, ganándose un coscorrón de la joven mujer.- ¿¡Pero qué...!?

-¿Cómo que quien rayos soy yo? ¡Ni que nunca antes en tu ***Meouw*** vida me hayas conocido, cejas con patas! -Le gritó la mujer amenazando con darle otro golpe, de no ser por el mexicano que la detuvo.- ¡Suéltame Chema, _le quitaré la amnesia a golpes_!

-¡Cálmate, por favor! -Sostuvo a su hermana de la cintura, quien casi lo alzaba del suelo por la fuerza con la que amenazaba golpear al rubio.- Por favor, Inglaterra, disculpa, hemos tenido una mala temporada.

Los demás países empezaron a platicar, algunos resignándose a la idea de que ese día tampoco resolverían nada, otros tomando una siesta o pidiendo comida, y Alemania se acercó al pequeño grupo.

-Disculpen, al menos una vez en lo que va del año, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Inglaterra, pídele una disculpa a México y tomen asiento para empezar de una vez. -Comentó el alemán intentando no perder la paciencia, de nuevo.

-¡Ve! ¡Alemania, deberíamos comer pasta! -Dijo con alegría Italia Veneciano.- México, México, ¿quieren comer pasta?

-Ahorita no, morrito, quizá más tarde. -Los dos morenos ocuparon sus lugares y empezaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales con los demás.

-Muy bien, _señor de los modales_, estoy esperando su disculpa. -Soltó la joven cruzándose de brazos.- Y que sea buena.

-¡María José! ¿Qué cosas dices? -Le reprochó el mexicano.

Inglaterra, en cambio, no se unió a la junta. Retrocedió despacio, y salió del edificio corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Apenas llegó hasta su hospedaje, buscó el libro de maldiciones prohibidas y analizó letra por letra el conjuro.

-***MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU***! -Gritó con auténtico terror al ver que las consecuencias del hechizo en efecto sacarían lo peor de la persona maldecida, más no de la manera en que lo imaginó.- Can't be true!

La misteriosa mujer que estaba al lado de México, era México. El hechizo prohibido, en lugar de simplificar sus problemas, los aumentó.

**FIN**

¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Suerte con sus proyectos y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
